whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sullivan Dane
Sullivan Dane is a feared vampire hunter, and a serious candidate to occupy a place in the Red List as an anathema. Biography Dane knew from a young age he would be a speaker of God's word. He saw in the world the great evil and he vowed one day to confront and defeat it. He traveled the world and joined the Jesuit order in 1980. It is believed that in 1982 on the streets of Georgetown, Washington, DC, Dane encountered a Caitiff vampire. He was able to escape from her then hunted her for weeks after. When he finally found her and caught her he learned of her fear of fire and used it against her. The Caitiff was destroyed but he was scarred by the flames himself. Since then he has not been afraid of flames. He has been hunting vampires ever since. A quiet, careful, and driven hunter, he left the Jesuit order when the Church was unwilling to believe him about vampires' existence. He set out to perform the Lord's work against such evil while the whole time attempting to prove the existence of the Vampire to the Church. Sullivan Dane knows and understands much about the Kindred and their folklore. He may have contacted the Inquisition at some time, but as of yet he has not officially joined them. He can be described as an individual above average height and build, with lean sharp features. His dark, near black hair is usually worn short in a very utilitarian cut. His eyes are thin and dark green. Of distinguishing note, he bears the scars of severe burns across both of his hands and forearms. He usually wears gloves. Character Sheet Sullivan Dane - cWOD Character Sheet Nature: Loner Demeanor: Survivor Last Known Location: Gary, Indiana Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4 (Cat-Like), Stamina 4 (Determined) Social: Charisma: 1, Manipulation 3, Appearance: 2 Mental: Perception 4 (Curious), Intelligence 4 (Discerning), Wits 5 (Devilishly - Clever) Talents: Acting: 2, Alterness 4 (Supernatural), Athletics 4 (Gymnastics), Brawl 4 (Boxing), Dodge 4 (Slippery), Streetwise 3 (Street Culture) Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 2, Etiquette 2, Firearms 4 (Assassination), Melee 4 (Fencing), Music 5 (Viola), Repair 1, Security 3, Stealth 5 (Darkness), Survival 2 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 1, Investigation 5 (Detection), Law 2, Linguistics 3, Medicine 1, Occult 4 (Vampires) Disciplines: Dane has a version of Auspex 1 (Heightened Senses). He does not have Vampire blood running through him. Backgrounds: Contacts 5, Resources 3, Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self Control 5, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 7 Willpower: 10 Faith: 8 Sullivan Dane - V20 Character Sheet Concept: Devout Hunter Nature: Loner Demeanor: Eye of the Storm Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity (Cat-Like) 4, Stamina (Determined) 4 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception (Curious) 4, Intelligence (Discerning) 4, Wits (Devilishly Clever) 5 Talents: Alertness (Supernatural) 4, Athletics (Gymnastics) 4, Awareness (Vampires) 4, Brawl (Boxing) 4, Empathy 1, Intimidation 3, Streetwise (Street Culture) 4 Skills: Crafts 2, Drive 2, Etiquette 1, Firearms (Assassination) 4, Larceny 3, Melee (Staking) 5, Performance (Violin) 5, Stealth (Darkness) 5, Survival 3 Knowledges: Academics 3, Computer 1, Investigation (Investigation) 5, Law 3, Medicine 2, Occult (Vampires) 4 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Contacts 5, Resources 2 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-Control 5, Courage 5 Willpower: 10 Humanity: 9 Notes: True Faith 5 Sullivan Dane's True Faith also allows him to sense Kindred on sight and see through Obfuscate and similar Disciplines. References *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook 1st Edition: Sample adventure, p. 222 *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook 2nd Edition: Sample adventure, p. 252 *VTM: Chicago by Night, p. 182 *V20: Dust to Dust, p. 13-14 *V20: Dread Names, Red List, p. 119 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:World of Darkness characters